A twist to the Grand Festival
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: It is the Hoenn Grand Festival and Ash and Drew have something to do with May. What is it? Read to find out. Advanceshipping, aamayl, AshMay, SatoHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is another on of my fics. Please don't expect it to be perfect, and remember it might be a one shot or something else. Who knows? I don't.**

It was a bright sunny morning, and a girl around the age of 16 was waking up. She had on a red bandana, a red shirt, a white skirt, blue spandex shorts and red and black shoes.

It was the first day of the Hoenn Grand Festival, and she was a bundle of nerves.

'Okay May just calm down, you need to relax or else your pokemon won't perform well.'

She walked out her door to find a vase full of roses. There was a card attached to it. May bent down and picked it up.

'Dear May,

Do your best in the Grand Festival, you're gonna need it. Oh and before I forget will you be my date to the Grand Festival Dance, you have to answer after the awards ceremony or else I will think it is a yes, so answer.

Sincerely,

Drew'

'Oh My Gosh, I don't know, just because I have a crush on Ash doesn't mean I can't make him jealous, but that would just be rude, I don't know.'

"Alright everybody lets have breakfast." Ash said, that's Ash for you always eating.

"Ok, but first I need to train, before the Appeals round." May said.

"But May, I am starving." Ash whined.

"Well you guys can go and I will train." May told him.

"May breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you can't just skip it." Brock argued.

"I am not skipping it, I am just having it later." May said.

"Nope you are having breakfast first and that is that." Brock and Ash said in unison.

"Ugh you guys are impossible." May complained.

"Yah we know." Ash and Brock said together.

May was really disappointed she wanted to have somebody help her in this dilemma, she couldn't talk to Max, because he would be disgusted she had a crush on his best friend, she couldn't talk to Brock because he can barely get a date, and she couldn't talk to her parents because they would tell her she shouldn't be getting a boyfriend on her journey.

She was in a slump, she was in between the guy she loves and another guy who was her rival, who was she supposed to chose.

While everybody was eating May couldn't think straight and that would not be good. When she couldn't think straight she couldn't eat or perform and that wouldn't be good.

May still hadn't touched her breakfast and Ash knew exactly what was going on.

"May why haven't you touched your food?" Ash questioned her.

"Oh umm…. I guess I am not that hungry." May said trying to cover up the lie.

But Ash knew better, there was something wrong. He decided to confront her when she was training.

"Guys I think I am going to go out and train." May said.

"Ok, but remember the appeals around it at 2 today, don't forget." Brock said.

"Yeah sis, you don't want to repeat the time, you over slept for your second contest." Max reminded her.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said putting his two sense in.

"Alright all just go out know. See you guys later." May said cheerfully.

'Alright knows my chance' Ash thought.

For you see Ash and May both have crushes on each other and know one else knew about it expect there pokemon. So Ash had a plan to tell her how he feels.

"Alright Bulbasaur, Skitty. Lets go!" May exclaimed.

"Bulba Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur said.

"Nay Nay." Skitty said.

"Okay you guys. What's going to happen is you guys are going to battle each other, but I will only give Bulbasaur commands, so Skitty that means you can use what ever attacks you want. Got it." May told her pokemon.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said ready for battle.

"Nay." Skitty said happily.

'Alright here I go.' Ash thought.

"May." Ash called her.

"Yah Ash." May said.

"I just want to tell you something, but you might want to sit down." Ash told her.

"Okay." May said ready for the unexpected.

They both sat down under a shade tree over looking the Grand Festival grounds.

"May I just wanted to tell you that…."

**Cliffhanger I am bad. Anyway I will update soon just read, relax and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am updating a lot only because I have nothing to do. So here is chapter 2.**

"May I…." Ash started to say but was soon interrupted.

"MAY! Where are you." Echoed Drew's voice.

'Oh no, this can't be good.' May and Ash thought.

May quickly recalled her Bulbasaur and Skitty and prepared to run, for she wasn't ready to confront Drew yet, especially with Ash here.

"So May, have you decided yet?" Drew asked coolly.

"Ummm….. I think I hear Brock calling me. See ya later." May told him.

Before Drew could say anything else, she was gone.

"So Drew, what was that all about?" Ash asked.

"Well, for your information, I asked May to the Dance after the Grand Festival, but she hasn't answered yet." Drew answered a hint of doubt in his voice.

Ash at this point was boiling up, he was going to tell May how he felt and ask her to the same dance, but now who knows.

"Oh, well its lunch time we will see you after the appeals." Ash said and walked off.

'I think May actually likes this loser, great now I have competition.' Drew thought.

When Ash returned to the room, he found Brock making lunch, Max reading Pikachu a story and May helping Brock serve the lunch. He sat down at the table and ready to dig into whatever delicious dish Brock had just made.

"Looks good Brock can't wait to taste it." Ash said.

"I know same here." May said.

"Well May you better eat up the appeals round starts in 30 minutes." Brock told her.

"WHAT! I GOT TO GET DOWN THERE NOW!" May exclaimed.

"Hold on, just take a sandwich with you and go." Brock said.

"Alright guys see ya soon." May said cheerfully and ran off.

With Team Rocket

"Okay guys what we are going to do is during the appeals round we are going to steal the twerpettes pokemon. Got it." Jessie said.

"Why the twerpette's?" Meowth asked.

"Well for one she will be very distracted and two if we catch her we can make a deal with the twerp her for Pikachu." James said in an attempt to explain it to Meowth.

"Oh, da twerepette won't know what hit her." Meowth said evilly.

The Appeals round

"Alright is everybody ready?" the MC asked the audience.

In response the audience gave a big round of applause.

"Alright this is how it is gonna work. Each coordinator can use two pokemon for the appeals round. They can mix and match combinations and make it work." the MC said.

"Now lets go! Our first coordinator is from Petalburg City. Please welcome May!"

"Ok Bulbasaur, Beautifly take the stage!" May screamed.

When all of a sudden Team Rocket appeared and put May's pokemon in a net. While the an extendable hand wrapped around May's tiny waist and brought her up to the ballon.

"Who are you!?" the MC screamed.

"Prepare for trouble..." Jessie started.

"Make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation" Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation" James cried.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie shouted.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" James said.

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie cried.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James added.

"Meowth dats right." Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet." Wobbuffet shouted.

"Chime, Chime." Chimecho added.

"Team Rocket let May go!" Ash screamed at them.

"You snooze you lose." Jessie mockingly.

"Ya da twerpette is ours now." Meowth said over a screaming May.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down!" May screamed.

"I'm afraid of heights." May shouted.

"Well to bad, just shut up!" James said.

"We will contact you later about the twerpette, but for now she is ours see ya." Jessie said.

"Oh great just great, we are going to have to cancel the appeals round today and continue tomorrow because of this incident. See you all tomorrow." the MC said.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Max asked.

"Well first off we have to wait." A familiar female voice said.

"Officer Jenny?!" the gang said.

"Oh Jenny, it must be fate we belong-." Brock started saying, but was pulled away by Max.

"Yah and it must be fate that I am pulling you away." Max said.

"Anyway you guys are just going to have to wait," Officer Jenny said.

"But we will get her back soon." She finished.

"Really." Ash said a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes." Ash and Max said.

**Okay so that was the second chapter. We will see where Team Rocket is keeping May next so stay tuned. Ohh and please review.**

That's right 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here we go, I just want to get this fic over so this is either the end or the beginning of the end and just to tell you there might not be a Grand Festival Dance.**

"huh, hum, juf, dad." May said.

"What did you say twerpette." Meowth said while removing the linen from May's mouth.

"You guys aren't going to win; you might as well give up now." May said

"Well you know what twerpette, the twerp actually likes you so he would pay through dat little nose of his to get you back, so that means in an exchange for you we will get Pikachu." Meowth said then stuffed the linen back into her mouth.

Back with the rest of the gang

The video phone was ringing like crazy and Ash decided to pick it up and guess who it was. Yep it was Jessie.

"Jessie what do you want." Ash demanded.

"Well twerp we have a proposition for you." Jessie said.

"What is it?" Ash asked her.

"You give us Pikachu and we will give you back the twerpette." Jessie said.

"NO WAY!" Ash said.

"Wait twerp let me finish, if you don't come in less than an hour to the abandon house next to the Pokemon Center, we will drop the twerpette from our hot air balloon, that will be 200 ft off the ground." Jessie said with and evil smile on her face.

"You wouldn't dare." Ash said.

"Trust us we will." Jessie smirked.

"Ugh fine I will be there." Ash said.

"Good. See ya then."

"Ash, I can't believe you just agreed to that." Brock and Max said.

"I know, but guys I just have to but I have an idea." Ash said.

Back with Team Rocket

"Alright twerpette, it's been an hour lets get her in the balloon guys." James said.

"Ahhhhh." May screamed as loud as she could with the linen in her mouth.

It took less than a couple minutes for them to reach there destination.

"Say good bye twerpette." the trio said.

Then before you could say another word, May was falling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" May screamed with all her might.

When all of a sudden she heard.

"Swellow!"

"May I'm coming." Ash screamed.

"Amp!" May said.

"I got you!" Ash said.

Ash had May in his arms and removed the piece of linen from her mouth.

"Ash thank you I owe you my life." May said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ash blushed really hard and told Swellow to go to the ground. They where untying May when the Rockets showed up.

"Hey twerp how could you have won." Jessie said.

"Well I don't know, but I know one thing someone is gonna fly." Ash said.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash screamed.

"Pika CHUU!" Pikachu roared.

There was a huge cloud of smoke and in the distance you could see the Rocket trio.

"Aww man we were so close." Jessie said.

"Yah and we almost mad the twerp suffer." James said.

"We almost did dat twerp always wins." Meowth said sadly.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said happily.

"Chime Chime." Chimecho added.

"Thank you so much Ash." May said happy to be untied and walking again.

"Um May I need to talk to you in private." Ash said.

"Alright Ash." May agreed and they walked off.

"So Ash what did you want to talk to me about?" May asked.

"Well May we have been traveling for what seems like forever and over time, I have developed this feeling, well anyway what I am trying to say is that I love you." Ash told her.

May looked at her with a surprised expression on her face.

"Ash all I can say is…….," Ash held his breath. "I feel the same way too!" May said happily.

Ash then pulled her into a passionate kiss. To them the kiss lasted forever and that is how they wanted it to say.

"Guess that means I have a date for the Grand Festival Dance." May said.

"Well so do I."

**Ok guys that was chapter 3 I think the next chapter will be the end but who knows. Umm…. Oh and I want at least 4 more reviews before I post my next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this may or may not be the last chapter, but it probably isn't because there is a lot I want to do with this fic so here is the 4****th**** chapter.**

"This is going to be the final match in the Grand Festival." the MC said.

"First we have May from Petalburg City, May has been the second runner up in the Grand Festival before, but only one person stands in her way and that is Drew of Rustburo City(I don't know where Drew is from so I'm just saying he is from Rusburo)!." the MC said.

"The time starts when the coordinators send out there 2 pokemon." the MC explained.

"Beautifly, Bulbasaur take the stage." May said.

"Go Flygon, Roselia." Drew called.

"Time starts NOW!" the MC said.

"Roselia use Petal Dance!" Drew called to his pokemon.

"Beautifly get in front of Bulbasaur and blow it back with gust." May told her Beautifly.

To Drew's disappointment it actually worked and lost a big chunk of points.

"Alright now Beautifly use Silver Wind and Bulbasaur combine it with Petal Dance!" May said.

"Dodge it!" Drew told his pokemon.

"Now, Flygon use Sandstorm." Drew said.

"Oh no you don't, Bulbasaur get on Beautifly's back and Beautifly, fly into the sandstorm." May called.

Beautifly and Bulbasaur did exactly what they were told.

"Now Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Flygon." May told her Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur caught onto Flygon. Flygon on the other hand tried to shake Bulbasaur off.

"Now Bulbasaur send Flygon flying." May said.

"No Flygon." Drew said, and to Drew's disappointment it worked and Flygon fainted.

"Flygon return." Drew said and he lost a bunch of points and was losing them fast.

"Okay we got 20 seconds left on the clock." the MC said.

"Alright Roselia use Sunny Day." Drew told his only pokemon.

'Oh great I have to be careful now,' May thought 'If he uses a solarbeam we might be done for, I got to work fast.'

"Alright Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf and Beautifly use Gust to speed it up." May said.

Drew at this point lost all his points and the battle was over.

"Drew has lost all of his points and our Hoenn Grand Festival winner is May," the MC announced.

"and here to present the Ribbon Cup is Mr. Contesta." the MC said.

"It is my pleasure to present the Ribbon Cup to May, we hope you have a great time as a top coordinator." Mr. Contesta said.

"May, you did great!" Ash said congratulating her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The audience awed and the camera men got a close up of the kiss, Brock and Max had there mouths wide open and Drew just growled at there new found love.

The kiss stopped as soon as it had started for May needed a breath.

"Thank you Ash." May said and gave him a hug.

'I can't believe the loser got May and I didn't, well I will show him.' Drew thought.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but the Grand Festival Dance will be pretty long. Also I am going on vacation for a week so I won't be able to update, so don't send me reviews asking when it will be updated. See you people later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I know this story hasn't been updated in a while so here is the next chapter, oh and I just remembered that I never put down the ages for this story so here they are.**

**Ash/Drew: 17**

**May: 16**

**Max: 9**

**Brock: 22**

**Alright here we go.**

After the awards ceremony Ash and May decided to take a walk and on the way back ran into somebody unexpected.

"Drew?!" Ash and May said in unison.

"Yep it is me guys and Ash I have a bone to pick with you. I want a battle, winner gets May." Drew said.

"No way I am not agreeing to that!" May said in shock.

"I am not letting you guys fight over me besides, I like Ash not you Drew." May told them.

"May it's alright, besides if Drew thinks he can win this battle then I am going to prove him wrong." Ash said.

"Alright let's go." Drew said.

"Ok, this will be a one on one battle between Ash and Drew winner, get me." May said in a flat tone.

"Alright Roselia let's go!" Drew called.

"Ok, Torkoal go get'em!" Ash cried.

"Roselia use Petal Dance!" Drew said.

"Torkoal use flamethrower and then go into an overheat." Ash said.

To Drew's disappointment it was a one hit KO and Roeslia was knocked out.

"And the winner is Ash! Good job." May said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Hugh that should've been me.' Drew thought and looked away in disgust.

'I'll just have to show them at the Grand Festival Dance.' Drew thought.

The Grand Festival Dance

We find the couple at the Grand Festival Dance. We find Ash wearing a button down blue shirt, khaki's and dress shoes, May wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that goes down to her knees with matching ballet flats and Brock is overdressed in a tux hoping to find a girl.

Max is back in the room with Pikachu, he felt it was stupid to go to a dance.

Somewhere around the room we find Drew waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Ash and May had just finished dancing, May was going to get some punch when somebody grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but the person had put his hand over her mouth.

"Follow me or suffer the consequences." the person said.

May recognized his voice to be Drew.

"Drew?" May tried to say but her words where just muffled by his hand.

Back on the Dance floor

"May? Where are you?" Ash asked.

He went and looked at the place he saw May last which happened to be the punch bowl. Even there she was no where to be seen.

Back with May

Drew had just dragged May into the forest. His hand was still over her mouth so she couldn't scream her heart out and make a run for it.

Then all of a sudden Drew pulled her close and stared into her scared sapphire eyes. Before she knew it Drew was kissing her.

Tears instantly started running down her cheeks she didn't like Drew she liked Ash and that was the person she wanted to kiss.

She tried to break free, but Drew held her to tight. She tried to stop, but all he did was keep going.

May started to cry and then came up with an idea. She bit down hard on Drew's lips.

Drew immediately let go of May and she made a run for it. Drew started to chase after her. He caught up with her easily and grabbed her hand.

"No, you are coming with me." Drew snarled.

"NO I'M NOT! SOMEBODY HELP!" May screamed.

Thankfully her cry for help was answered by Ash.

"May where are you what's the matter?" Ash asked.

"ASH HELP ME!" May cried.

Ash saw how Drew was holding her and pulled her back. May started crying into his chest.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HER!" Ash asked angrily.

"Nothing just a present, but remember when you let her fall I will be there to catch her." Drew said.

"Yeah like I would ever go with you after what you did to me." May said.

"Lets go May." Ash said.

"Ash, I feel so bad, I didn't mean for this to happen, I, I," May said through sniffles.

"May it is nothing you could've prevented. I just feel bad that Drew would go that far." Ash said.

"But I," May started to say, but was caught off by Ash, who had pulled her into yet another passionate kiss.

"May I need you to remember this, nobody will ever tear us apart. Whatever they do our love will not fail." Ash said.

From then on they were happy Drew and Misty tried to break them up every now and then, but that's how it was and they were happy for the rest of there lives.

**The End! I hope you liked it I might do a sequel, but I probably won't, but here is something that will get your hopes up I will make another one shot or story as soon as possible. And now there is only one thing to do. Ready….. Set……..REVIEW!**


End file.
